No me dejes
by AndiVanPelt
Summary: el pasado es algo confuso. tristeza es lo que mejor podría describirlo. lean y dejen sus reviews. primera parte de tres:pasado, presento y futuro
1. no me dejes

"NO ME DEJES"

(Acciones o N.A)

_Voz baja_

-----------Introducción----------------

-Rae¿estas bien?-dice C.B, el pasillo estaba oscuro pero entre las sombras logró notar los ojos de su amada, los cuales mostraban una terrible melancolía-¿Rae?¿te sientes bien?

-_No, no estoy bien_-su voz se escuchaba como un susurro

-¿t puedo ayudar?-ella niega con la cabeza, el la toma d la mano y la siente fría-somos novios, puedes confiar en mi, por favor

_-soy mitad demonio, no puedo sentir nada, __ningún sentimiento, en especial el amor_-el al mira con desconcierto-….(suspiro)casi mueres. Ya no podíamos hacer nada, pero yo…¡NO PODÍA DEJARTE IR!..._así q decidí renunciar a mis sentimientos._

-p…p…¡PERO APENAS ESTABAS PERMITIENDOTE SENTIR!...¿por que lo hiciste?

-_por ti, cuando se ama a alguien debes arriesgarlo todo……incluida la vida misma_-cierra los ojos-me estoy volviendo el ser horrible que evite ser. Un ser sin sentimientos, un ser frío. Toda mi vida me he intentado convencer de que soy capaz de amar y ser amada…pero eso es ahora…eres una gran persona…eres demasiado para mi. Me engañe, nunca lograre tal cosa (N.A.-amar y ser amada)-abre los ojos

-¿estas rompiendo conmigo?...Si es así, déjame besarte por ultima vez, déjame mostrarte que es lo que siento por ti-se acerca a ella, la toma de la barbilla y la besa lentamente en los labios, rozándolos suavemente. Se separa de ella- no sabes cuanto te amo-la besa en la mejilla y se va. Ella se sienta y pone su cabeza entre sus manos y luego dice temblorosamente algo que solo la luna y las estrellas pudieron escuchar

-yo también te amo…

En la habitación de C.B.

-bestiita¿puedo pasar?

-no, vete cy

-ni lo creas amiguito, yo entro porque entro-entra y lo ve acostado de lado en su cama, abrazando su almohada-¿sucede algo?-se sienta en la cama

-es Raven; creo que…la he perdido para siempre

-No te preocupes, hay más peces en el agua.

-¡¿NO ENTIENDES?!. ¡ELLA YA NO ME AMA¡ELLA LO ERA TODO PARA MI¡ELLA DIO SUS SENTIMIENTOS PARA SALVARME! COMETIO UN ERROR, YO NO SIRVO PARA NADA.

-No es cierto, ella te quiere mucho, aunque no lo demuestre

-no puedo evitarlo; ella es tan…tan hermosa-se rie-como no lo ví antes, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi, siempre me amó, por eso estaba celosa de Terra. Y esos ojos los más hermosos que yo haya visto jamas.

-bestiita¿te sientes bien? estas delirando-le toca la frente-mis sensores dicen que tienes fiebre. Estas enfermo…

Estoy enfermo por ella. Estoy enfermo de amor.-se abre la puerta de golpe y entra Starfire con una expresión asustada

-¡¡Cyborg, ven rápido¡¡es Raven, se desmayo y parece que tiene una terrible fiebre!!

-Star, calmate¿Dónde esta?

-en el pasillo de su habitación, Robin esta con ella.

-bien, ya voy, tu quedate con bestiita

En el pasillo

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-no tengo idea; Star la encontró inconsciente, apenas con pulso.

-debo llevarla a la enfermería. Bestiita también esta mal.

En la habitación.

-…no te sientas así, ella se recuperara, ya lo veras.-se abre la puerta y entra Robin con una expresión de tristeza

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tengo malas noticias…

-¡¿No esta…-dice Star asustada, casi llorando.

-no, pero…ella…Raven se esta muriendo

-¡¡¡¿Quéee?!!!-grita C.B y se levanta

-tiene una extraña enfermedad, algo así como leucemia y fiebre. Tal vez nos pudimos haber contagiado. Cyborg puede ponernos unas vacunas y quitarnos la enfermedad…

-¿también a Raven?

-para ella ya es muy tarde C.B.

-¡NO¡¡NO¡¡NOOO!!

-¡Calmate!-le dice Starfire con lagrimas en los ojos-…c…¿Cuánto le queda?

-pueden ser semanas, meses, o en el peor de los casos, días. Todo depende…

-¡¿de que?!-grita el chico verde

-de que tan avanzada este la enfermedad

-¡no puede¡yo la amo¡no puede¡no puede¡no puede!

-Robin, has algo…¡no soporto verlo así!-se va corriendo

-¡STAR!- la sigue. C.B se sienta, no podía soportarlo, estaba perdiendo a su chica, la única que tal vez si lo amaba realmente. Ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance, eso lo hacia sentirse peor y empezar a llorar….


	2. ¿otra oportunidad?

Cap. 1- "¿otra oportunidad? A.k.a. cuando mueres por alguien"

-no pueden pasar a verla, esta muy mal…

-¡pero yo quiero verla!...por favor

-lo lamento Star, no puedo dejarte verla, mira…eso puede ser…no se…te podrías traumar…

-pero…_es mi mejor amiga_

-perdóname star, pero no puedo dejarte entrar.-sonaba convencido.

-_esta bien…_-cyborg la abraza

-intentare encontrar la cura. Yo tampoco quiero dejarla ir; ella es como…como mi hermanita, si algo le pasara…yo no…no se que haría…

-…encuentra la cura, no quiero que muera.-en eso llega Robin corriendo

-star, no…vuelvas a…correr…así……¿estas bien?-se separa de cy

-si, ahora si, gracias a un amigo-Robin se les queda viendo

-rob, ven acá-le dice cy y lo abraza. Sienten una presencia detrás de ellos, se voltean y ven a…

-¡¡RAVEN!!-gritan los tres y la abrazan

-¿Qué haces…levantada?-dice Robin sorprendido, y más al verla sonriendo.

-¡creímos que…¡¡¡que bueno que ya estas bien!!!

-no star, aún no lo estoy…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-dice starfire sorprendida

-aún no me curo…-dice triste, pero cambia rápidamente a una sonrisa-¡pero lo haré! ¡me curare!

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Raven?-dice cy con cara d asustado

-solamente digamos que…me dieron una nueva oportunidad.

-...¿quienes?-dice starfire

-ustedes-dice Raven sonriendo y se va tarareando una canción. Los demás la ven irse algo…impactados.

Raven iba caminando muy…¿feliz?. En eso C.B. iba caminando, sus ojos estaban rojos, al parecer estaba llorando...choca con la chica, el se levanta.

-lo lamento Rae…¡¿rae?!...¡¡¡estas bien!!! ¡no me vuelvas a asustar así!

-no lo volveré a hacer-lo besa…………………..C.B despierta sobresaltado, todo había sido un sueño, Raven no estaba bien, ella seguía inconsciente. Se levanta algo deprimido, toma la foto de los dos juntos y empieza a llorar.

-cuanto daría porque mi sueño fuera cierto…-enciende el radio, buscando algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, en eso encuentra una canción que lo pone a pensar…

Amaneci en tu cama,  
te vi sonreir,  
algo que pensabas,  
no me podias decir.  
Hace mucho tiempo no siento tus besos,  
te estas apartando de mi,  
el fuego se extingue,  
sin ti no puedo vivir.  
Cuando mueres por alguien  
y su pecho deja de latir,  
no se olvida por un instante  
los momentos que pasaron juntos asi.  
Te regale una rosa  
y la dejaste morir,  
hay tantas cosas,  
contigo quisiera vivir.  
Pero como el rio pasa,  
rumbo hacia el mar,  
no puedo subir, y tu  
no me puedes amar.  
Cuando mueres por alguien   
y su pecho deja de latir,  
no se olvida por un instante  
los momentos que pasaron juntos asi.  
No hay nada que pueda  
hacer o decir,  
que te haga regresar a mi  
tu alma me falta,  
sin ti yo no puedo vivir  
Cuando mueres por alguien  
y su pecho deja de latir,  
no se olvida por un instante  
los momentos que pasaron juntos,  
los momentos que…

Apaga el radio, y sale de su habitación, con dirección a la enfermería, entra y ve a Starfire viendo por la ventana que daba a la enfermería, se acerca a ella y ahí ve que lo que Starfire miraba era a Raven, la cual estaba conectada a muchas maquinas. Starfire pone su mano en el cristal.

-Cyborg no nos deja entrar. Dice que podría ser traumante. Solamente podemos verla por la ventana.-C.B se queda viendo a Raven.

-se recuperara, tengo la esperanza de que lo hará.-toma la mano de Star, sonriendole…


	3. vivir otra vez

Muchas grax por los 3 reviews, me alegra que por lo menos alguien se tome el tiempo de leer mi fic…espero que les guste este capitulo.

Atte. Estrella gótica (pandy)

Cap. 2 "volver a vivir"

-no se porque, pero siento que va a despertar.-dice CB muy seguro de si mismo

-¿tu también tienes la conexión?-dice Robin sorprendido

-creo…supongo que sí…-le sonríe

-ustedes dos…hacen linda pareja-le dice tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor

-gracias…gracias. Oye, tu y Star, hace una linda pareja también…¿Cuánto llevan?-dice tratando d hacer conversación.

-2 meses…-mira por la ventana algo…¿asustado?, se da la vuelta, sintiendo la mirada de CB y el sabía que debía darle una respuesta por su acción.-es solamente que…que no soporto verla así. Iré con Starfire, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos…-se va. CB lo mira, se sentía enojado, ¿Cómo es que Robin, "el chico maravilla", estuviera asustado de el estado de su mejor amiga? ¿o sería que acaso le recordaba algo?...dejo de cuestionarse para transformarse en insecto y entrar por debajo de la puerta, se desconvierte y se acerca a Raven, se sentía temeroso de verla así, mucho más pálida, con un respirador…eso lo hizo sentir más triste, pero verla así, en ese estado durmiente lo hizo sentir relajado; sabía lo que debía hacer, solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo. Le quito lentamente el respirador, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, culminando en un beso. Se sentía tan bien, hace mucho que no la besaba. Fue en ese momento tan mágico en el que sintió una mirada tras el, ya sabía quien era, esperaba asustado el regaño.

-cy, si vas a decirme algo hazlo ahora.

-…ponle el respirador de nuevo…-dice con un tono frío-…¡y sal de aquí!-grita furioso. CB le coloca el respirador y se voltea con lágrimas en los ojos y algo molesto.

-¡la amo! ¡Quería volver a besarla! ¡No me pude resistir!-dice tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Cyborg solo lo miro furioso.

-¡te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡DE SER POSIBLE LARGATE DE LA TORRE!!-CB lo mira llorando y lo intenta golpear.

-…_ni siquiera te importa cuanto la amo…_-dice con un tono muy triste y se va corriendo. Cyborg se acerca a la cama y le quita el respirador (no la iba a besar).

Robin se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Starfire, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para hablar con ella, en realidad no sentía valor para nada. Ve a CB corriendo y un escalofrió le corre por la espalda. En eso, sin darse cuenta, Starfire sale de su habitación, con los ojos rojos, se queda viendo a Robin unos segundos y lo abraza.

-…_gracias… por…por venir…_dice entre sollozos. Robin se encontraba confundido

-Star, ¿Qué sucede?

-_no puedo más, nuestra relación se va destruyendo día con día. No quiero terminar como…_..¡no me dejes!...

-star, pero que dices, yo nunca te voy a dejar.-la toma de las manos y le dice en un tono tierno-te amo, y por eso no te dejare ir. Y si tu has notado que nuestra relación se va deteriorando es por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero aún estamos a tiempo de salvar nuestra relación… Eso es lo que nos diferencia de CB y Raven…

-no hables así de Raven…-dice con un tono que intentaba sonar molesto. Lo suelta de las manos

-no estoy insultándola, solamente digo que ellos no aprovecharon la oportunidad de salvar su relación y….

-¿Qué tal si esta es la oportunidad que tienen de recuperar su relación?- dice. Aunque no se diera cuenta, lo que decía era muy cierto. Robin le sonríe y la besa.

En la habitación de CB. El estaba tirado en su cama hecho bolita y pensando.

-"cyborg es un estupido. Parece que ahora si se volvió igual de frió como su metal. ¿Cómo es posible que no acepte que la amo? ¿Cree que esto fue una broma?...¿o tal vez creyó que la intente matar?. Pero yo nunca sería capaz de eso…de verdad es un estupido, nunca dañaría a quien más quiero en este mundo"- sonrie, pero al sig. Pensamiento su sonrisa desaparece-"…pero parece que nunca va a despertar tal vez todo ya esta perdido"- escucha un grito y se levanta- ¡¡cyborg!!

-Que… ¿qué me sucedió?-dice una voz familiar, mira a un lado y ve a cyborg asustado- ¿Quién eres tú?-Cyborg la mira preocupado y asustado.

¿Qué les pareció? Manden sus reviews y díganme que le puedo hacer, poner y componer al fic.

Sig. Capitulo: "No"


	4. no

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero q disfruten**** de este fic tanto como yo.**

En el cap. Anterior:

-Que… ¿qué me sucedió?-dice una voz familiar, mira a un lado y ve a cyborg asustado- ¿Quién eres tú?-Cyborg la mira preocupado y asustado.

Cap. 4-"no"

Cyborg se levanta y se acerca temblando. La chica tenía una expresión de confusión y temor. Los demás entran corriendo al escuchar a Cyborg gritar. Con su mano les hace una seña para que se quedaran quietos.

-Raven, como que…¿Cómo que no me recuerdas?-le dice tratando de esconder su susto. CB interrumpe

-¿Cómo que no te recuerda?-dice algo confundido. Entonces capta algo y se le ilumina el rostro.-Raven, ¡¡despertaste!! ¡¡Estas bien!!-dice y va corriendo a la cama de la chica a abrazarla.

-_y te acabas de dar cuenta…_-dice Robin algo sarcástico. Star lo mira y le sonríe. Raven trataba de safarse de CB, entonces cy interviene al rescate de la chica.

-bestiita, la estas ahogando-dice fingiendo estar enfadado. CB la suelta y la mira ilusionado.

-a mi si me recuerdas, ¿verdad?-Raven lo mira extrañado.

-lo siento, pero, no te recuerdo, ni a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes.-CB se ríe.

-ya Raven, ya termina la broma. Soy tu novio, ya no soy más tu compañero estupido que se tragaba todo.

-lamento destruir tu felicidad pero no esta bromeando bestiita, mis sensores dicen que si es una amnesia verdadera, y al parecer, permanente-la sonrisa de CB se borra.

-¡¿quéeee?!-grita y se baja de la cama y se voltea hacia Raven.- ¡respóndeme algo! ¡¿De que me sirve que estés despierta si no me recuerdas?!

-yo…………..-dice algo confundida.

-viejo, no le grites, que no ves que acaba de despertar de un coma muy riesgoso.-dice Robin y lo empuja.

-¡no me empujes!-le grita furioso y le da un golpe.

-_me dejan hablar…_

-¡y tu no me golpees!

-¡¿qué me vas a ir a acusar con tu mami?!-Robin hizo una cara como de dolor al recordar a su madre, pero la cambia por una de enojo. Starfire interviene.

-amigos, no peleen así, recuerden que nuestra amiga acaba de despertar y tiene amnoseque.

-amnesia-dice Cyborg-y si uds. Dos van a pelear como niños pequeños salgan de aquí.

-¡¡ustedes dos no se metan en lo que no les importa!!-grita furioso CB

-¡no le grites a Starfire así!!-grita Robin.

-me dejan hablar…-en ese momento se levanta sin que nadie la notara.

-¡¿y yo que viejo!? ¡¿Estoy pintado?!-dice Cyborg indignado.

-¡lo siento pero tu no eres mi novia!-Cyborg lo mira furioso.

-¡ME DEJAN HABLAR!-grita Raven, estaba parada a un lado de la cama. CB la mira furioso y se va. Ella lo sigue con la mirada.-les tengo tres preguntas. Primera, ¿Dónde estoy?, segunda, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y tercera, ¿Quién soy?, escucho mucho Raven, pero no tengo idea de quien demonios es esa tal Raven-esa ultima pregunta congelo a los tres chicos. Starfire fue la primera en salir del trance.

-tu..Tu eres Raven-dice casi llorando y la abraza, ahora si llorando. Cyborg pone una cara de "¿Qué está esta en sus días o que demonios que anda tan chillona?"

-..Bueno, puedo intentar ser esa tal Raven, si ustedes me ayudan. Starfire la suelta d repente y con estrellitas en los ojos le responde.

-si amiga, claro que si.-dice limpiándose los ojos. Cyborg se acerca y la abraza (a Raven).

-_que bueno que ya estas bien_-le susurra al oido. Starfire se acerca a Robin y lo toma de la mano

-¿no estas feliz?

-si, lo que me preocupa es CB, su reacción fue tan...Temo que la bestia se vuelva a liberar. Star lo mira extrañado.


	5. buenos amigos

Perdon por tardar "tantito", es que me pusieron mis brackets y me dio una fiebre horrible a causa del dolor; no quiero distraerlos con mi vida así que los dejo con el fic…

Cap. 5 " buenos amigos"

CB estaba en el parque, sentado en un columpio, triste y enojado. Se columpiaba lentamente tratando de olvidar ambos sentimientos. En su mente se preguntaba que habia sucedido, cual era la razon por la cual le estaba pasando todo eso.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡no entiendo por que!-gritaba CB, sonaba desesperado y enojado.-Raven no puede tener amnesia, simplemente no; y…¿Cómo es posible que se haya recuperado así de la nada?...

-¿no era lo que tu deseabas?-dice una voz y se voltea, la ve ahí, parada como si nada.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-le dice furioso. Ella se acerca a el con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se sienta en el columpio de al lado.-Star, ¡respóndeme por favor!...-ella lo mira.

-te vine a buscar, si Raven no lo hace, nadie lo hará.

-¡¿hacer que?!-dice sorprendido por las palabras de la chica. Ella suspira y agacha la cabeza.

-no recuerda nada, ni a nosotros, ni a ti, ni donde vive,…ni quien es… Esto es…algo…algo…no lo soporto; amo a Robin y el… empiezo a dudar de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro…-CB la mira confundido.

-Star, ya estas desvariando…

-no, no lo estoy, solamente no sabía a quien recurrir. Raven no recuerda nada, Cyborg no se separa de ella ni un segundo-CB suelta un leve gruido al escuchar esto, sintiendo celos.-…y tu eres el único que...el único al que por el momento puedo contarle esto.-CB la mira, nota que unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.-debo decirte algo importante, espero que lo tomes en cuenta, Raven..ella…nunca la dejes, ¡ayúdala a recordar! ¡debes ayudarla!.-CB se levanta y la toma de los hombros.

-Star, ¿tu sabes algo que yo no?-ella levanta la cabeza, viéndolo a los ojos

-Raven se recupero, lo siento, lo se. Yo lo…lo soñé.

-¿Qué sucede en tu sueño?-dice-¡star, dime! ¡¡¿¿que sucede en tu sueño??!!-dice zarandeándola con fuerza.

-¡tu la besabas y con eso ella despertaba!..._pero tu al final te enfermabas y…y…y morías_…-el la mira algo confuso y se voltea.

-pero era un sueño, eso no puede pasar…-dice tratando de hacer una leve sonrisa. Starfire se levanta y lo mira ¿enojada?

-¡¡pero a veces los sueños se vuelven realidad!!-le grita llorando. Respira hondo y vuelve a hablar ya más tranquila.-por si no lo recuerdas, así empezó también Raven cuando se enfermó. Malhumorada, lloraba por todo, sentía que todo le salía mal, que nadie la quería,…ni siquiera tu…… no quiero que tu pases por eso. Debes dejar que Cyborg te ayude a controlar la enfermedad…

-_si es que logra despegarse de Raven…_-dice enojado. Starfire se acerca a el y pone una mano en su hombro.

-tu crees que te la quiere quitar, pero no es así. El esta preocupado, igual que todos…mira, el la quiere como una hermana…

-claro, ya vas a defenderlo y como siempre CB es el que esta mal…-dice cruzando los brazos.

-mírame por favor. No estoy defendiéndolo, ni a ti tampoco, solamente quiero que te des cuenta de que no debes estar así sabiendo la condición de nuestra amiga Raven…-CB se voltea y la mira.- me preocupo por ti mas que por nadie en este mundo. Eres uno de mis, mejores amigos, me has demostrado que puede haber felicidad hasta en el momento más triste, y por eso te quiero como quiero a mi hermanito…

-¿tienes un hermano?-ella asiente

-si, Ryand´r.-dice sonriendo

-no hablas mucho de el…-dice devolviéndole la sonrisa. La abraza repentinamente-gracias Star. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

-no hay de que. Para eso son los amigos.

¿Qué tal? Por favor, dejen sus reviews y díganme que tal me esta quedando, espero que les este gustando el fic…para más info agreguenme, soy: se cuidan :) : ) 


	6. recordar

Ki´imak o´olal amigos. Espero que les este gustando el fic. Cada ves se pone mejor, ¿verdad?. Bien. Los dejo con el siguiente cap.

Cap. 6 "recordar"

-¿no lo recuerdas?-dice CY mostrándole una foto de todo el equipo-es CB, tu nov…exnovio- Raven se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana. Pone su mano en el cristal.

-no recuerdo nada. Por favor, podemos dejar esto-dice algo desesperada y cierra los ojos. Cyborg deja la foto en la cama y camina hacia ella.

-mi Raven no se rendía tan fácilmente-le pone una mano en el hombro. Ella aprieta mas los ojos.

-yo no soy esa tal Raven, soy Rachel-dice con un tono furioso.

-puedes intentar ser Raven. Yo la extraño mucho y quiero que vuelva.

-¡¡yo no soy Raven!!-grita furiosa y sale corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Cyborg iba a correr tras ella, pero se arrepintió, tomando la foto con una extraña expresión en la cara.

-_todo empezó hace dos semanas, ella se comportaba más extraña de lo normal_………

"_-Robin y Star jamás se separan, parece que los unieron con pegamento-dice CB viendo a los ya antes mencionados haciendo su intercambio de babas rutinario. Cyborg le sonrie._

_-y tu y Rae-CB lo mira exigiendo una respuesta-no pongas esa cara, es que últimamente los he visto muy…amistosos por así decirlo._

_-es más que una amistad-dice CB en voz baja, jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, como esperando un momento especifico para soltar algo-………¡raven y yo somos novios!-grita y todos se le quedan viendo, en un silencio un tanto incomodo, siendo roto por la voz de Starfire._

_-¡amigo CB! ¡que alegría me da que tu y Raven encontraran algo más que amistad!-dice más que feliz. CB pone una cara rara._

_-sí…sí Star, solamente…Raven ha estado algo extraña estos días.-dice algo tristón. Cyborg lo mira.-estoy bien Cy, tal vez esta en ese periodo y ande un tanto triste; pero se le pasara. O tal vez aún no se acostumbra a la relación. Bien, lo que sea yo la apoyare.-dice sonriente. Cyborg se levanta._

_-bien chicos, me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer.-dice y sale. Sentía una extraña sensación, como si temiera algo. Pasa por la enfermería, presintiendo algo. Se asoma y la ve, sentada en un rincón. Estaba muuuuuy palida, con los ojos cerrados con una expresión de dolor; en la mano traía un frasco de medicina. Cyborg se acerca a ella corriendo. La toma de los hombros asustado._

_-¡¡Raven!! ¡¡¿estas bien?!!-ella abre los ojos._

_-me siento mal-dice con un hilo de voz._

_-me hubieras avisado que te sentías mal. ¿tienes fiebre?-dice algo más calmado_

_-no lo se. Me duele la cabeza y pensé que esto me serviría-dice mostrándole el frasco. El pone una sonrisa y se empieza a reír._

_-…ya…entiendo porque te sientes mal. Esto es para la gastritis, no para la cabeza.-ella lo mira enojada- no importa. Ven, te daré algo de cenar, te ves muy pálida. ¿has comido algo?..."_

-Raven, si hubiera sabido lo que te pasaba no me hubiera reido-dice con una pequeña sonrisa por el recuerdo.-¡Star! ¡CB! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿y Raven?-dice CB enojado. Cyborg empieza a ponerse nervioso.

-e—ella s—salio corriendo a no se donde-dice.

-¡¿quéee?!-grita Robin agarrándose la mano, la cual estaba sangrando. Star lo mira asustada. Robin le hace una seña de que estaba bien.

"Raven" había llegado a una especie de cueva. Sintiendo una sensación algo familiar. Mira alrededor cuando escucha una voz muy familiar.

-sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías, Rachel.-

¿Qué tal? Porfis, dejen reviews y digan q tal. Tambien pueden dejarme sus ideas.


	7. engaños

**Bien, antes que nada,**** perdon por la tardanza y quiero mencionar 3 cosas: este fic va dedicado a 2 buenas amigas: miluchis(starfire222) y kari. Y segundo; muchisimas gracias por sus fics. Tres; en este cap. Agrgare un nuevo personaje .**

**Ahora disfruten el fic.**

Cap. 7-"engaños"

-quien…eres??-dice "Raven" confundida, mientras retrocedía al ver al hombre acercándose.

-tu lo sabes muy bien, pequeña Rachel-dice y la toca de la frente. Ella gritaba del dolor causado por él, era como si le quemara la cabeza. La suelta y ella cae de rodillas, sollozando por el dolor.

-por…¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dice mientras ve pequeñas gotas de sangre cayendo, de su frente. Se abraza a si misma.-¡¿Quién eres?!-grita furiosa, el la levanta.

-Slade, enemigo de tus ami…enemigos, los titanes.-ella lo mira algo confundida.

-¿eran ellos con los que estaba?-el asiente-…pero…ellos…creí que…¡¿Qué hacía yo con ellos?!

-te dejaron en un estado de coma, te secuestraron esperando que cuando despertaras te pudieran cambiar de bando.-dice caminando alrededor de ella, deteniéndose cuando ella empieza a hablar.

-¿es eso cierto?-dice cerrando los ojos.

-¿que ganaría con mentirte?-dice poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-p—pero ellos tenían una foto mía, con ellos…

-actualmente existen muchas cosas para alterar fotografías. No se han podido recuperar de la perdida de Terra y a ti te echaron el ojo para unirte a su equipo. Pero volviste, algo mal de la cabeza pero volviste.

-un tal CB me dijo que yo era su novia.

-mentiroso como siempre…-ella lo mira con desconcierto-te contare, los titanes son

"superhéroes"….

-hmmm, Raven-dice CB viendo la foto de la susodicha. Se sentía extrañamente relajado, hasta que empezó a escuchar los gritos de Starfire.

-¡¡Robin!! ¡¡esa herida es muy profunda!!-grita asustada mientras Cyborg le vendaba el brazo.

-…_estoy bien_-dice Robin con una expresión de dolor

-¡¡pero es muy grave!! ¡¡perdiste mucha sangre!! ¡¡déjame ayudarte!!-dice tomándole el brazo. El hace una cara de dolor y la avienta, furioso.

-¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI, TRATAS DE AYUDAR PERO SOLO ARRUINAS LAS COSAS!!!-ella lo miraba llorando, encogida en el piso.

-…_Robin…_-dice ella en un susurro mientras el chico maravilla pasaba a un lado de ella y salía de la enfermería. Star se levanta y se sienta junto a CB, llorando amargamente.

-se termino, perdí-dice con tristeza y odio. El la mira recordando. Cyborg se sienta a un lado de ella, consolándola. CB recordaba lo sucedido con Raven…

"_-¡buenos días Raven!-dice CB sonriéndole a la recién llegada, ella ni__ siquiera lo mira-uy, que genio. Cy, me pasas un vaso.-cyborg abre la alacena y saca un vaso. Se lo da y mira a Raven preocupado. _

_-¿estas bien?-le dice, ella niega-te ves mas __pálida y te falta el brillo en tus ojos-ella lo mira y empieza a llorar._

_-la princesita de hielo ya esta llorando. Sus emociones ya se hicieron bolas.-dice CB burlándose, haciendo énfasis en __llorando__.- rae, ¿quieres que tu mami te venga a consolar?-Raven camina (o corre) hacia CB, furiosa._

_-¡¡no metas en esto a Arella!!-grita y lo empuja. El instintivamente la avienta, haciéndola golpearse contra el sofá. Cyborg se acerca a ella y le da la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ella lo abraza llorando, Star y Robin entran tomados de las manos, Star se iba a acercar pero Cyborg le hace una seña con la mano para que se quedara atrás. Raven se aleja de el, con su mano en el corazón_

_-que…¡¿Qué te sucede?!-dice asustado._

_-no…puedo…respirar-dice. Cyborg la toma de un brazo y se la lleva corriendo. Entran al baño y ella vomita (en el piso, no en la tasa)._

_-¡Raven!-grita Cyborg asustado. Ella pone su mano deteniéndolo, corre hacia la tasa y vomita ¡sangre!-¡¡Raven!!-grita mucho mas asustado-¡¡déjame ayudarte!!-ella se levanta, temblando, entonces se desmaya. Cyborg la cacha antes de que cayera y la pone en el piso.-¡¡Raven!!-los demás entran y ven la escena asustados. CB corre hacia ella y se hinca a un lado de ella._

_-¡despierta! ¡despierta por favor!__¡¡lamento tanto lo que dije!!¡¡lo lamento tanto!!..."_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-grita CB y se va corriendo

-¿y a el que le pasa?-dice Cyborg desconcertado.

-así que dices que CB es un completo demente y mentiroso, Robin un excriminal adicto al sexo, Starfire lesbiana y Cyborg se escapo de un manicomnio?-dice Rachel

-sí. Muy bien, ya que entendiste, déjame presentarte a TU verdadero novio. ¡Erik! ¡pasa!- entra un chico y Raven lo mira algo "embobada"

-ya regresaste, Rachel-dice con "felicidad"

**¿Qué les parecio?. Eric foster aparece en el comic como novio de Raven. El va a jugar un papel muy importante en este fic.**


	8. Pasado

**Perdon por tardarme tanto, había tenido mucha tarea y falta de imaginación y pues…bien los dejo con el nuevo cap.**

**Ah, y Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

Cap. 8 "pasado"

Los días de tormenta no paraban. Eran días oscuros, lo sabía. Era así desde que Robin y Starfire se habían vuelto novios. Para ella eran los peores días de su vida. Ella lo amaba, y el se había ido con la "chica bonita". Lo aceptaba al principio, pero esa aceptación se había vuelto un suplicio para ella. Le decían que no se podía enamorar, pero… ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Era un sentimiento hermoso.

Los peores momentos de su vida y ella sin darse cuenta que había alguien que la estaba apoyando, alguien que la quería mucho.

Contemplaba la lluvia sentada en el sofá, el la estaba observando mientras cocinaba. No se habían dado cuenta del olor a quemado que inundaba el lugar, cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

-Cyborg. Se te esta quemando la comida-dice Raven en voz baja. El chico reacciona y pone cara alarmada, abriendo el horno a toda velocidad y sacando su "comida" calcinada, empezando a llorar. Raven se levanta del sofá y se acerca a el ¡¡Sonriéndole!!.

-supongo que habra que pedir pizza.

-Rae, ¡era para celebrar los tres años que lleva el equipo! ¡no podemos celebrar con pizza!...- en eso se le prende el foco-¿me ayudas a preparar algo?.

-sabes que no se cocinar-cyborg la toma del hombro

-nunca temas experimentar algo nuevo…

Oooooooooooooo

_-mamá, dime algo, ¿qué te sucede?-una pequeña Raven de 10 años aprox. Miraba asustada a su madre. ¿de qué profecía hablaba? ¿qué iba a hacer ella?. Miedo era lo que sentía. No, no podía sentir…_

_-el hecho de tener esa cosa dentro no te vuelve un animal, el saber cuando sacarla es lo que te convierte en hombre-sentía algo por el, lo sabía. Le dijo cosas que nadie nunca antes le había dicho, pero tenía ese maldito sentimiento otra vez, ese sentimiento de miedo. ¿qué le impedía decirle lo que sentía?..._

_-¡¡RAVEN!!-grita alegre el chico, abrazándola, no podía creer que ella estuviera de vuelta. De nuevo ese impulso por parte de ella de besarlo, pero el miedo se lo volvía a impedir…_

Oooooooooooo

-¡¡eres un estupido!!-grita la oscura, con los ojos cristalizados.

-ja, mira quien habla. ¡¿y dices que yo soy el estupido?!

-¡callate!¡tú si tienes una familia que te quiere y…-CB se voltea, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no sabes lo que dices. Rita y Steve no son…no son mis verdaderos padres. Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño.

-lo lamento, yo…yo no sabía…-dice resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

-¡¡no!! ¡¡tu no sabes nada!!-se va corriendo. Raven lo sigue, pero antes de alcanzarlo el cierra. Lo escucha llorar.

-¡¡lárgate Raven!!¡¡¡¡LARGATE Y MUERETE!!!!-ella se resbala lentamente, llorando. Se recarga en la pared. Llorando más y más. Ambos lloraban por las mismas causas, por no poder ser correspondidos.

Corazón lo que te hice ayer  
No es fácil despertar si ya no estas  
Buscar tu beso en otros labios  
Soñé que te volvía a tener  
Que puedo respirar porque me das  
Lo que yo busco en otros brazos  
Mírame y así de frente déjame saber  
Que ya no hay nada y no vas a volver  
Que si me tocas ya no te deshaces  
Y me ves jugando a no extrañarnos,   
Evadiéndote para caminar  
Y te ves de nuevo así llorando  
Pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta atrás  
Que no hay vuelta atrás  
Yo te, te intente detener  
Tu forma de besar hace dudar  
Tú sabes que esto no es pasado  
Perdón y ahora escúchame  
No dejas de soñar ni de desear  
Que en esta noche sean mis manos  
Mírame y así tan cerca dime lo que ves  
Si ya no hay nada y no vas a volver  
Porque me tocas, porque te deshaces  
Y me ves jugando a no extrañarnos  
Evadiéndote para caminar  
Y te ves de nuevo así llorando  
Pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta atrás  
Que no hay vuelta atrás  
Y me ves jugando a no extrañarnos  
Evadiéndote para caminar  
Y te ves otra vez así llorando  
Pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta atrás  
Que no hay vuelta atrás  
Si me quieres tener  
Y no vas a volverme a ver  
Si no vas a volverme a ver

**perdón-pambo**

**¿Qué les parecio? Se que hago los capitulos un tanto cortos, pero este fic va a ser de muxos capitulos así que pues así le voy a dejar. Dejen sus reviews y visiten mi metroflog: **** sus sugerencias y demas. **

**Prox. Capitulo: presente **

**Prox. Prox. Capitulo:futuro**


End file.
